Postcards, Popcorn and a Plan
by Cynical Insomnia
Summary: A cute J/C story, this is a little lengthy, but I wanted to load it all on one shot, I hate messing around with the "upload chapter" stuuf. Please R&R. Story Complete.


The Waite Family Vacation

**Postcards, Popcorn and a Plan**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own IaHB. I do own Jamie's family members I made them up completely and for those of you who don't like them, Deal with it.

**Genre: **General/Romance/Humor

** **

**Rating: **G

"Jamie honey, have you told Alex you can't work next week?" Mrs. Waite asked her son.

"Yeah, mom. Tyler, Hank and Val huge overachievers. They can handle it with out me." Jamie said.

"Oh, and your sister Stacey decided to spend the week with a friends in Miami so we have an extra ticket."

"Aunt Mel isn't coming with us is she?" Jamie asked whining. 

"No I was thinking you could bring your friend, you know, what's her name….um…" Mrs. Waite said.

"It's Caite, mom." Jamie's sister chimed in. "And why is Jamie bringing his girlfriend, isn't she the weird gothic one?" Jess continued.

"OK, One, She's _not_ my girlfriend andtwo, she's _not_ the "weird gothic one." She's unique." Jamie said. 

"Well I think she's nice, you should bring her." Mrs. Waite said, Jamie didn't want to subject Catie to a week with his twelve year old sister but heread the tonein her voice. She was not asking him, she was telling him to bring Catie.

"Fine. I've gatta go Catie and I are going to see "The Score." Jamie said.

"Ok, See you later. And you ask her!" His mother called.

"So Caite, Me, My mom and Jess are going to Palm Beach for a week. Stacey decided not to come so we have an extra ticket, my mom suggested you come with us." Jamie said. 

"Palm Beach? Sounds great. What's the catch?" Catie asked suspiciously. 

"In order to make the plane we would have to pick you up at 7:00. Tomorrow." Jamie said.

"Whoa. Seven AM?" Catie asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Well, I guess, Geez Waite, the things I do for my best friend!" She said sarcastically.

"So you'll come?" 

"Yea. I'd like that. Give me a chance to get away from Mr. Perfect and Miss America." 

Jamie dropped Catie home and went back to his house to pack. The second he walked through his door the interrogation started. 

"So is your pathetic girlfriend going with you guys?" Stacey asked. Jamie hated his twenty one year old sisters attitude. 

"Yea, is she coming?" Jess asked. He never minded his younger sister. 

"Alright, enough with the questions. Go amuse your selves." Mrs. Waite said. 

Stacey and Jess left the room.

"So she's coming right?" Mrs. Waite asked. 

"Yea." 

"Great, well go pack." 

Jamie went to his room to pack. The next day bright and early he was woken up and got into the family mini van. His sister called it the "Waite mobile."In minutes they were in front of Catie's house. 

"Aren't you going to go get her?" His mother asked. 

Jamie rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in Jamie." A voice called.

"Hey Mrs. Roth." Jamie said. 

"Hello Jamie. Catie's just grabbing her stuff, she's in her room." Mrs. Roth said. 

Jamie walked down the hallway to Catie's room. 

"Hey Catie." 

"Morning Jamie." She said. She grabbed her pocketbook and then tried to pick up a duffle bag full of stuff.

"Such a weakling Roth." Jamie joked picking up her duffle and carrying it to the car.In a little while they were in the airport. Mrs. Waite handed out the tickets. 

"14A for me, 14 B for…"She went to hand it to Jamie but noticing the number handed it to Jess.

"15A for Jamie and 15B for Catie." Mrs. Waite continued. 

"Flight 908 for Palm Beach now boarding." A voice said. 

"That's us." Mrs. Waite said enthusiastically.

The plane landed in Palm Beach four hours later. 

"Were staying at my Uncle Tony's beach house. He's mom's brother." Jamie told Catie. 

The family got into a rental car and were soon at a huge beach house feet from the crystal clear water. 

"It's so pretty." Catie said. 

A man came running toward them.

"Hey! I'm Tony. You must be Catie. My little sister told me Jamie was bring his girlfriend."

Jamie turned to his mom and made a "MOM!" Face.

"Yea. Your house is really nice," Catie said. 

"Thanks, come on in side." 

The house was even bigger than it looked. 

"Jamie this is your room." Tony said. 

"Thanks Uncle Tony." Jamie said dropping his suit case on the bed. 

"And this next one is Catie and Jess' room." Tony said leading them into a room with two queen sized beds. . Jamie set Catie's bag down on the dresser. Jess dropped her stuff on the floor.

"And this last room is Kelly's." Tony said referring to Mrs. Waite.

"So I'll let you guys explore and then I'll meet you for dinner at this nice place in town." Tony suggested.

"Bob's Bistro!!!!" Jess yelled in excitement.

"You got it!" Tony said. He walked out. 

"So you kids go do what you want. I'll take Jess to the beach." Mrs. Waite said. She and Jess left.

Jamie nodded.

"So how about renting a boat?" Jamie said. 

"Sounds good."

They headed down to a cove and walked up to a rental boat station.

"One boat." Jamie said. 

"Motor, row or sail?" The guy said. 

"Motor." Jamie said. 

"Ok, How long do you want it?"

"I don't know, what are my choices?" 

"Two hours, Three hours, Five hours." 

"Um…I dunno….Three?" Jamie said.

"Number six. That'll be 40 bucks." The guys said.

Catie went to pay the guy but Jamie beat her to it.Jamie started the boat and they headed out to sea.

Later they met up with everyone at the restaurant for dinner.

"So what did you guys do?" Tony asked his four guests.

"I tried to teach mom to surf." Jess said.

Jamie burst out laughing. Catie elbowed him and he made his fake serious face. She smiled.

"How did it go?" Tony asked.

"Let's just say…We need a professional…" Jess said.

"I was pretty good!" Mrs. Waite said. 

Jamie couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to laugh. 

"Ok, ok, enough laughing at your mother." Mrs. Waite said.

"What did you guys do today?" Tony asked Jamie. 

"We rented a boat." Jamie said. 

"Oh, cool." Tony said.

They ordered dinner. Tony pulled out his wallet.

"No, Uncle Tony, PLEASE NO!" Jamie said. 

Catie looked confused. Jamie filled her in.

"That's Uncle Tony's "Let's embarrass Jamie" Photo collection." Jamie said. 

"Well, he's one of when he was two, he wanted to run threw the sprinkler but he didn't have anyone to play with so he drew a face on this balloon…." Tony said handing Catie a photo.

Catie laughed.

"And here, this is when he was seven and he hid in the clothes hamper…His hair was so messed up and his little brown jacket was all wrinkled…" Tony continued, pulling another picture out.

Caite laughed harder.

"Awww! So your hair _isn't_ always perfect!" Caite said sarcastically. Jamie prided him self on his perfectly done hair.

After about six more pictures and a great dinner they left the restaurant.

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Waite." Catie said.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it. I was thinking tomorrow we could all go to thebeach tomorrow. Maybe between all of you, someone can teach me to surf." Mrs. Waite said. 

The next morning they all headed over to the beach. Jamie rented a black surfboard, Catie a red one, Mrs. Waite and Jess booth took blue and Tony picked a green one.Jamie and Catie were the first ones in the water. They picnicked at the beach and went back to the house around nine.They were all tired and headed to their rooms. 

"Night Caite." Jamie said. 

"Good Night Jamie." 

Catie walked into the room and Jess after her. Jess closed the door.

"So what's the deal with you and my brother?" Jess asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, do you like him???" 

"Jamie's my best friend." Catie said. Even Jess could tell she was hiding something.

"Oh, cuz you know, he's always saying "Catie this.." and "Catie that.." I just thought…." Jess said. 

"Why? Oh, come on, you and him both smirk like that. What do you know???" Catie asked.

"I know he does this…." Jess said handing Catie a bunch of papers.The first was a letter to Jamie.

"Who's Todd?" Caite asked, noticing the signature.

" A friend of my bothers. He had apparently heard that Jamie had a new girlfriend, named Catie." 

The next few papers were crinkled and ripped. 

_Todd:_

_She's not my girlfriend. She's just my___

__Catie read the next attempt. 

_Todd: _

_Catie's my best friend, but in the last year I have realized she's really__ _

And the final attempt. 

Todd: 

She's sorta my girlfriend see I really like her but I don't think she thinks of me as more than 

"Jamie….wrote this?" Catie asked.

Jess nodded. It was now obvious Catie liked Jamie. The two girls went to sleep. 

The next morning Jess got up extra early and went into Jamie's room. 

"Jamie, Jamie get up." Jess whispered.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked. Neither Jamie or Catie were morning people. 

"Look, Look! I found these on the night stand." Jess said, handing her brother some postcards. 

Jamie sat up. 

"What are thes-" He started, but then he read them.

Val: 

Hey! Having a great time here! You were right, When we were at the beach yesterday I realized that I really like Jamie, I just wish I knew if he liked me…Well, Gatta Go! See you soon.

*Catie*

He smiled, then looked at his sister as if to confirm if this was real. She nodded. She urged him to read the other one. It was to Catie's cousin. 

Miranda:

Maybe you ere right, being here with Jamie makes me see Jamie in a different light. Oh, gosh, now I'm rhyming! Maybe Jamie is more than my best friend! Hope to see you soon. I'll call when I get home. 

*Catie*

Jamie smiled. Jess left to put back the postcards. Jamie got up and dressed in his "Make it Stop." Shirt and Jeans. He headed down to breakfast. Everyone else was already seated. The only seat left was next to Caite. 

"Morning." Jamie said generally, but he looked at Caite. She smiled and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He said. 

"Oh, um, Jamie?" Mrs. Waite asked.

"Yeah mom?" 

"I have a thing to do, you know for work, sorry but I'll be gone all day. I'll be back around nine." 

"No problem." Jamie said. 

"And I promised Jess that I would take her to the "Gnarly Surf" competition. We'll be gone all day, so you and Caite find something to do, you could go into town." Tony said handing Jamie twenty dollars.

"Sure, when will you be back?" Jamie asked. 

"Like seven." Jess said. 

Jamie nodded. 

"Ok, I guess we'll check out the boardwalk."Jamie said. 

Before long everyone had left, Jamie and Catie sat in the kitchen.

"So you want to head up to town? There's lots to do there." Jamie said. 

"Sure." Catie said. 

Jamie and Catie headed up to town, they went mini golfing and had lunch at a café. Then they headed down to the beach.

"I thought Jess had a competition today?" Catie asked. She had noticed there was almost no one on the beach. 

"I thought so too. Oh, well, It must be at another beach." Jamie said. "Want to rent a movie? Tony has a great home theater." Jamie suggested.

"Sure." 

They walked up town to the video store. 

"So what do you want to get, movies that laugh at people like Val….." Jamie said laughing and holding up a copy of "Bring It On." 

"Or our kind of movies like Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park Two and then maybe tomorrow we could go see the third one." Jamie said holding up a cop y of Jurassic Park.

"Jurassic Park." Catie said. 

Jamie smiled and rented the movie and it's sequel. He also bought some popcorn and candy and two cokes. They headed home. By the time they got there it was about 7:30. The lights were off.

"I guess the competition ran late," Jamie said. He pulled out a key and opened the door. 

He cooked the popcorn and put the candy in a bowl, they carried it up to the home theater room along with the cokes. Jamie put the movie in and took a seat on the couch next to Caite. They were both tired from walking around all day, Jamie fell asleep before the dinosaurs even got out of hand and Catie dozed off soon after that. 

At nine Jess, Tony and Mrs. Waite came home. 

"Jamie?" Mrs. Waite called.

"Probably upstairs watching TV." Jess said. 

They all walked up stairs. 

"Isn't that cute." Mrs. Waite said. 

"Well your plan better have worked after all that time we put into making that stuff looked like Catie's hand writing!" Jess said. 

"What?" Tony asked.

"Mommy wanted to set hem up! She _told _Jamie to bring Catie, then she made _me_ help her write these fake letter to one of Jamie's friends an show them to Catie." Jess explained. 

"And you did this _why_?" Tony asked. 

"Come on Tony, they obviously liked each other, I just gave fait a little push." Mrs. Waite said. 

Tony rolled his eyes.

"You were always up to something." He said to his sister.

"I know, and if either of you breath a word of this to either of them I'll….I'll…Well I don't know what I'll do but I'll think of something so keep your mouths shut!" Mrs. Waite said smirking. Her plan had worked. 


End file.
